Let it go, Crazy
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Estaba sola, no habia nadie en el cuarto y segun lo que sabia, nadie iba a llegar en ese rato. Asi que, por que no soltarse un poco y en vez de ser una Weiss, ser simplemente Elsa? En fin, que era lo peor que podía pasar? (Yuri) (Elsanna)


**Let it go, crazy**

* * *

**Summary:** AU. Estaba sola, no habia nadie en el cuarto y segun lo que sabia, nadie iba a llegar en ese rato. Asi que, por que no soltarse un poco y en vez de ser una Weiss, ser simplemente Elsa? En fin, que era lo peor que podía pasar? (Yuri) (Elsanna)

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no es mío, es de... bueno, en estos momentos no lo tengo, pero de que no es mío, no lo es.

**Advertencia:** Un toque muy ligero y suave de yuri, y quizás de algunas dos que tres cosas que vuelan por allí, pero me maten, son de mis primeras veces en estos rumbos y de hecho, la inspiración –y la adaptacion- me llego de golpe. Perdonen mi retorcida mente.

**Nota: **Creo que mas de uno (a) ha oido a Aerosmith. No creo que haga mucha falta decir quienes son. Y si quieren tambien dejarse llevar, busquen "Aerosmith Crazy" en Youtube, y les digo que no se arrepentiran. Bien, sin mas que decir, adelante.

* * *

Estaba aburrida. Muy aburrida. No habia nada interesante ese dia en La Academia que hacer, todo por culpa de un fin de semana lluvioso y deprimente. Y con ese estilo de ambiente, además de ciertos recuerdos de sueños algo perturbadores, sencillamente no le daban ganas de salir a ningún lado a nuestra chica favorita.

Y para empezar, como termino asi? Sencillo, después de uno de sus caprichos y hacer que la inscribieran en la Academia, de tener su propia privacidad, ahora tenia que compartir cuarto con tres chicas "fastidiosas" y "torpes". Sin embargo, eso quiso ella, ahora se tiene que aguantar.

Al ver a la puerta abierta ve escrito en un cuadro pegado a esta a los que ahora duermen allí:

**_ Team AEMA_**

_Anna Rose_

_Elsa Weiss_

_Maleficent Blake_

_Aurora Golden_

Y de paso, vio también la puerta de los del cuarto de enfrente, el cual a pesar de ser el pasillo de chicas, cierto hackeo al sistema -provocado por cierto zurdo, según su opinion-, hizo que que cuarto de enfrente quedara asi, según lo escrito:

**_ Team HARE_**

_Hiccup Haddock_

_Astrid Hofferson_

_Rapunzel Corona_

_Eugene Fitzherbert_

Tramposos suertudos, fue lo unico que vino a la mente de la rubia platinada.

Desde su cama veía lo que ocurría tanto en el cuarto, como en el pasillo e incluso en la puerta del cuarto del HARE. Veía sin gran interés como Maleficent y Aurora salían de alli, mejor dicho, como la rubia arrastraba a la de cabellos oscuros a fugarse de la Academia por una noche, chantajeandola con un completo descaro de que si no aceptaba ir, le diría a todos que tiene un libro, un tal Kama… no recuerda bien el nombre, lo que si era que esta se sonrojaba de inmediato. Algo le decía que niguna de las dos iban a volver en toda la noche.

Ahora viendo -sin tener mas que ver- al cuarto de enfrente, notaba como Rapunzel, en un estado mas demente que de costumbre -quien sabe cuantos dulces o bebidas energéticas ha de haber ingerido-, llevaba en sus manos unas ropas de hombre en una mano y un sarten en la otra, siendo perseguida por un Eugene solo en toalla. Si su intuición no fallaba, "The Lost Princess" ya encontró a su "Flynn Rider".

Y para terminar el cuadro, unos minutos mas tarde, llegaban Hiccup y Astrid a la puerta, viendo como el castaño le abría la puerta a la joven, quien acepta con gusto. Si, es cierto, Hiccup sera torpe, lento, malasuerte, sin talento y lo que quieran agregarle de aquí a la noche, pero a diferencia de algunos patanes de La Academia -léase Hans, Kristoff, Diaval o Philip, por ejemplo- el si era todo un caballero, dispuesto a sacrificarse sin pensarlo dos veces por la gente que quiere y ama. Asi que en el fondo si, entiende a Astrid.

Ok, cuando te la pasas viendo la vida de los demás acostada en la cama era por que oficialmente estaba aburrida. Pero, que podía hacer? Algo que no fuera chocar su cabeza contra la litera de arriba al levantarse de su cama?

Pues…

Cerro la puerta antes de buscar en las pertenencias de sus compañeras, ya que si no lo hacia, podria dejarse llevar en su mente por cierta persona de ojos tuquesas y cabello cobrizo.

Empieza buscando en los artículos de Maleficent: libros, libros y mas libros. Nada fuera de lo normal, de no ser por cierto libro escondido bajo el colchón. Viendo la portada y recordando lo que dijo Aurora, sabia que no debía ver el contenido. El por que? Ni idea, pero no lo debía ver ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Ahora decidió buscar en la litera de arriba, esperando hallar de todo lo que uno se pueda imaginar. Recuerden, si quieren cosas ilegales, en La Academia o fuera de el, busquen a Aurora Golden.

Y literalmente, hallo de todo: espadas, dagas, tubos, pistolas, esposas, látigos, guantes de box, trajes de dominatrix... tenía que dejar de ver todo eso por favor, si no, los recuerdos con color rojo se harían cada vez mas presentes en su cabeza.

Estaba por dejar de mirar a su alrededor cuando un CD entre la cama de la rubia loca le llamó la atención.

Música... Por que no?

Estaba sola, no habia nadie en el cuarto y segun lo que sabia, nadie iba a llegar en ese rato. Asi que, por que no soltarse un poco y en vez de ser una Weiss, ser simplemente Elsa? En fin, que era lo peor que podía pasar?

La rubia platinada pone el CD en la grabadora, escogiendo la canción que sea para escuchar, a la vez que se suelta el cabello para relajarse un poco.

Empieza a sonar la música, ante la cual Elsa se relaja, quitándose la presión y haciendo algo que normalmente no haría, pero ahora, eso no importaba. Solo quería…

Dejarse llevar.

Let it go… crazy.

* * *

**Say you're leaving on a seven thirty train  
And that you're heading out to Hollywood  
Girl you've been giving me that line so many times  
It kind of gets like feeling bad looks good**

* * *

Y alli, sin querer, era donde salian esos recuerdos de sueños particulares:

**-A... An...**

Se quita las zapatillas y las medias, en lo que va avanzando la canción y llega al primer coro.

* * *

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah, you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue**

* * *

Mueve furiosamente las caderas acorde con el ritmo, sin importarle las reglas de sociedad y demás patrañas que se inventan esas personas refinadas del mundo del que alguna vez fue… y no quiere volver a ser.

**-An... An... Anna...**

Conforme aumenta la canción -y su excitación- siente demasiado calor como para soportarlo. Empieza a despojarse de la ropa, lentamente, la locura invade su ser.

* * *

**That kind of loving  
Makes me want to pull down the shade, yeah  
That kind of loving  
Yeah, now I'm never, never, never,  
Never going to be the same**

* * *

Una vez ya solo en ropa interior -de color blanco con toques celestes, por si andaban con el pendiente- empezó a tocarse su perfecto cuerpo, acariciandose sus pechos y cintura de manera lenta y suavemente, masajeando, presionando, imaginando que cierta pelirroja lo hacia con todo placer:

**-Anna... Oh Anna...**

* * *

**I need your love, honey  
I need your love…**

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah, you drive me**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
I'm losing my mind, girl  
Because I'm going crazy**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
I'm losing my mind, girl  
Because I'm going crazy**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
You turn it on, then your gone  
Yeah, you drive me!**

* * *

Al terminar la canción, ella estaba tan excitada que hubiera llevado su mano mas abajo de su cintura –todos entendemos para que- de no ser por...

**-E... El... Elsa...**

Y al momento de voltear, vio con horror que justo en la entrada de la puerta se encontraba con los ojos completamente abiertos la persona causante de sus mas oscuras y retorcidas fantasías...

Anna Rose.

**-ANNA! No... No... Que haces aqui!?**

Ante la expresión de horror de Elsa, quien se trataba de cubrir con una sabana, la pelirroja hace algo que nunca esperaría: se acerca lentamente.

**-Que que hago yo aqui? Yo duermo aqui. O acaso lo olvidas?**

Elsa veía como Anna hablaba con un tono de voz distinto. Además, tenía una mirada distinta. Incluso pudo ver un brillo rojizo en sus ojos a la vez que quedaba frente a ella. Si, Anna podrá ser una adolescente de 15 años, pero también tiene deseos. Deseos… ocultos, como una adolescente de 15 años.

La rubia platinada ve como la líder de su equipo pasaba una lengua por su labio, un gesto que podríamos decir erotico y seductor, aun mas para alguien con apariencia tan inocente.

**-Lo vi todo. Vi como bailabas, tocabas, desvestias... Oh si, y era solo para mi.**

Elsa no anticipo el siguiente movimiento: los labios de Anna sobre los suyos, devorandolos como fiera a su presa con todo placer, explorando cada centímetro de su cavidad bucal, prácticamente hasta dejarla sin aliento y sin ganas de quitársela de encima.

Luego, Anna se separa, solo para atorar la puerta, para volver a estar lista al acecho:

**-Let it go... crazy.**

Y con eso, Elsa se dejo llevar por Anna, por la locura, por la pasión.

Oh si, la locura... Dulce y placentera locura.

Un rato mas tarde, solo se ven regados en el piso unas prendas de claros colores contrastantes, a la vez que sobre la litera colgante del cuarto -la cual se mueve literalmente como una mecedora- reposan dos cuerpos cubiertos únicamente por una peculiar sabana blanca, respirando agitadamente, despus de entregarse por completo con amor y pasión.

Anna acariciaba el cabello de Elsa a la vez que una idea maliciosa ronda por su cabeza:

**-Sabes, Elsa…**

**-Si, dime…**

**-Si las cosas van a terminar asi…Deberías hacer el bailecito mas seguido Elsa.**

Esta se sonroja fuertemente ante la solicitud de la pelirroja.

**-ANNA!**

* * *

**Mi primer Elsanna, reportamdome al fandom de Frozen… diría que es mi primer yuri, pero no, ese la verdad decidi dejarlo en RWBY –por cierto, se los recomiendo mucho, muchas chicas, pocos chicos… entienden lo que quiero decir- y ahora quise pasar y dejar mi contribución al fandom que me introdujo al yuri –ironico que no haya sido nigun anime o algo asi-. Creo que no es nada de que alarmarse, excepto quizas lo de Anna dominante, pero nada de que preocuparse.  
**

**Bien, les dejo este One-Shot -no Song-fic, solo use partes de la canción, pero por si acaso, es de Steven Tyler y compañía-. Espero sus opiniones o reclamos, lo que sea de cualquier tipo, estoy disponible para mejor. Sin mas que decir, solo digo, saludos.**


End file.
